Half On A Baby
by brucasforever08
Summary: Brooke get pregnant after one night with Lucas. Takes place after Lindsey pulls a runaway bride at LL wedding and Lucas have turn her down for being a sperm donor.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, I thought I would write a brucas story and see how it turns out. The song in this chapter is called "Half On A Baby" by R. Kelly. This is my first story so please be nice and please r r. **

**Half On A Baby**

Chapter 1: Half On A Baby

It has been approximately two months since Lindsey pulled a runaway bride at her and Lucas' wedding. Two months since his former brunette lover, Brooke Davis, asked him to be the sperm donor father of her baby and his reaction was complete shock and surprise. Lucas had been thinking about Brooke's request and like he told her he would be able to make a baby without being in his/her life completely, so with the fact that Brooke lived in New York and he lived in Tree Hill that would be impossible for him to be there for his child the way Dan wasn't there for him. Jake had came back to Tree Hill, him and Peyton had been getting reacquainted with each other for the past months and it was going well, but no one could say whether or not she was over Lucas. Nathan and Haley having been trying to repair their marriage and they're doing so by going to marriage counseling.

_turn the lights down low, I'm ready da break it off  
Since computer love, been wantin to set it off  
like a hotel room I'm checkin in to u  
I'm takin like a -- all the things you do  
take a leap over da room, it's how u makin me feel  
Come on in dis room, and let's keep it real, you know_

_Half on a baby  
All I need is your body next to me (saying ooh)  
ooh na na na na na (yo.. yo body) Yo body na na na_

It was a Saturday night when Lucas came to visit Brooke at her house. He hadn't talk to her since a couple of days before when had a meeting with an adoption social worker. When Lucas entered Brooke's house to find the girl he nicknamed Pretty girl sitting on her couch in a red tank top and some flannel pajamas pants holding a purple monkey in one hand and a bottle of Tequila in the other on the verge of tears.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Lucas asked with concern in his voice and a matching expression upon his face.

"Well, I didn't get approved for adoption and my mother of all people is the reason they turned me down, go figure." Brooke explained with tears filling her hazel-green eyes.

"I'm sorry, Brooke." He said sincerely."You know, you shouldn't drink alone" Luke said as he took the bottle from her, joining her pity drinking party.

About 2 hours later they were both wasted, but not totally judgment impaired. They were laughing and joking around about their lives and how they had turned out.

"Brooke, you wonder what our lives would have been like if you were pregnant in our junior year or even been the on e that was during our senior year instead of Haley?"

"All the time, I wonder if we could have been a family and been happy together."

"Yea, me too, I think how our baby would have your dimples and your long brown if it was a girl or a boy who loves basketball like me with blonde hair, blue eyes , and also with your dimples."

"I would be happy with boy or girl with your cute blue eyes." They were now staring into each other eyes initiating that spark between them that they had buried to become good friends.

_Now tell me what da deal is, are u ready to bump  
It's gonna take a life time, to give u all of dis love  
so baby open up, and get ready to receive  
a miracle of love, gettin down wid me  
like a baseball field, wanna hit a home run  
me and u get together babe, and raise a lil one  
Half on a baby  
All I need is your body next to me (saying ooh)  
ooh na na na na na (yo.. yo body) Yo body na na na _

Lucas was the first to lean in for the kiss. Luke was sure Brooke would turn away but she did the opposite she leaned in too. When their lips connected it was like fireworks going off within them both. The kiss started off innocent, but it quickly became heated and passionate. His lips caught hers and tasted their sweetness. She moaned in the night as his tongue made a trail from her chin to her neck and finally her chest. His hands removed the tank top strap from her shoulder so he could kiss it. He lifted her with his strong arms and Brooke immediately wrapped her legs around his awaiting waist. Lucas leaded them to Brooke's bedroom as they explored each other's mouth and their hands explored

each other's bodies. Lucas laid Brooke on the bed and got on top of her. He kissed her lips, and then kissed down her breasts down to her stomach until he got to the top of her pajamas. He licked the bottom of her perfectly toned stomach placing wet kisses on it until he heard Brooke moan out his name.

"Lucas….." Brooke moaned softly with anticipation signaling for him to stop teasing her.

_Set it off in a six, baby dat'll be cool  
take a trip down town between me and you  
trippin on Perion  
Conversation like what?  
Not afraid to go down, won't u open up  
after 9 to 5, you deserve some 12  
makin future plans, to be where I dwell_

_Half on a baby  
All I need is your body next to me (saying ooh)  
ooh na na na na na (yo.. yo body) Yo body na na na  
_

Lucas continues to tongue the bottom of Brooke's stomach while pulling off her pajamas and then her panties. He placed butterfly kisses on her inner thighs and worked his way up to her center. Lucas made his way to her center and licked her clitoris. Brooke moaned loudly as he sucked harder. She could feel herself losing control of her body as Lucas sucked harder. He dipped his tongue in and out of her pussy. Lucas knew Brooke was close by the way she was pulling on his hair and fucking his tongue like a dick. Within minutes he felt her tense up and release on his tongue. Lucas moved up to Brooke's lips and kissed her with passion so she could taste herself. Brooke unconsciously flipped them over so that she was now on top. Brooke took off his shirt without hesitation. They lavished each other's mouth tasting the sweet alcohol taste that lingered there. Brooke broke the kiss and began to kiss down Lucas' chest down to his belt buckle. Lucas had on cloths left on then Brooke, she only had her tank and bra left to be discarded, but Lucas still on his boxers and pants. Brooke quickly undid Lucas' belt buckle and pulled off his pants along with her his boxers as he discarded her tank top and bra. Brooke dragged her tongue all the way to Lucas' aroused manhood and immediately took him into her mouth.

"Shit, Brooke. Damn" Lucas moaned as Brooke sucked him hard, wrapping her mouth around his dick.

Brooke stopped not to end the party too soon and kissed Lucas with nothing but passion and desire.

Lucas flipped them over so that he was on top again and slowly pushed himself into Brooke inch by inch.

She dug her nails into his back as he fucks her hard and with love and passion.

"Oh, Lucas, fuck me baby. Harder" Brooke screamed with her legs places on Lucas' shoulder. For a drunk fuck they knew what they want and wasn't afraid to ask for it.

_From my toes up  
to my knee caps to my waistline  
slowly lady  
can we go half on a baby_

_Half on a baby  
All I need is your body next to me (saying ooh)  
ooh na na na na na (yo.. yo body) Yo body na na na  
_

"Damn, this shit is good. uhhh, I want you to have my baby." Lucas whispered in her ear as he got caught up in the pleasure of a nearing orgasm.

"Uhhhh….I want to have your baby Luke. Make me cum." Brooke moan out loud as she felt herself nearing her climax. Within minutes Brooke had her finally orgasm and Luke's immediately followed as he came inside her. When they were finished, they fall asleep in each other's arms.

\/p>

There next morning Brooke was awaken by the blinding of the sun shining through her bedroom window. She quickly sat up and was overcome with a feeling of dizziness and a terrible headache and a terrible headache. She was going to get up when she felt a body moving beside her and an arm draped around her waist. The first thought that came to her mind was 'Why is there someone in my bed and completely naked as well' She looked at herself to see that she was also very naked. Brooke looked at her bed buddy and immediately noticed the blond head of hair that peak from underneath the sheets.

The figure moved again, now fully awake and right away she recognized the blue eyes that were staring at her in a somewhat confused manner as he put his hand on his forehead in an attempt to stop the room from spinning.

"Lucas? What the hell are you doing in my bed and naked I might add? Wait, don't answer that." Brooke said as more of a statement than a question.

"I couldn't answer that if I wanted to because I have no idea myself. The last thing I remember is coming over to see how your interview went, finding you crying. Everything else is a blank. Lucas told her somewhat lying ; He could remember her calling out his name and moaning while leaving scratches on his back as he made mad passionate love to her.

"Ok, Lucas you have to leave now, I can't belief we actually slept together." Brooke said while desperately looking for some clothes to put on as she noticed Lucas wouldn't stop staring at a naked body.

"Okay, but we need to talk about this" Lucas replied licking his lips at the sight in front of him.

"Stop that!" Brooke said

"Stop what" Lucas said trying to play off the fact that he was staring at Brooke body.

"Staring at me and talk about what, there's nothing to talk about, we were drunk this never happen, so just forget about it and leave." Brooke told Lucas.

"Whatever, Brooke, Can I at least take a shower first?" He pleaded.

"Yeah, but don't use all the hot water." She told him as if nothing happen and they were just two friends talking in her bedroom, but she knew they were much more than that.

About forty-five minutes later, Lucas was still in the shower and Brooke had to be at store in a little while and she needed to take a shower first. Brooke had gotten tired of waiting and marched right into the bathroom.

"Lucas, what are you doing in here? You have been in for a long time and by the time I get in the hot water will be coold…" Brooke said as she felt the temperature of the water. "Too late, the water is already cold, did I turn you on that much while you were gawking at me earlier." She said sarcasm obvious in her voice with a smirk upon her face. As Brooke was standing there in front of a very naked

Lucas, she couldn't help but glanced over his body. He was perfectly toned for someone who had stop being an athlete four years ago in high school, water was dripping off his tight, sexy abs. Unconsciously, Brooke bit her bottom lip in the sexy way Lucas loved and immediately he was aroused. Lucas noticed the lustful look in Brooke's eyes because it was the same look that was mirrored in his own eyes the moment she walked in the bathroom wearing some tiny bed shorts and the wife beater he had on last night. Before either of them could say anything, they had their tongues down each other's throat, their hands caressing each other's most intimate body parts. Brooke knew she should've probably stopped this, but the pleasure and want was taking over her body. She couldn't form the words to tell him this was wrong because being drunk was no long an excuse. Before they knew it Lucas had ripped Brooke's clothes from her body and now she had her legs encircled around his waist while he made love to her against her bathroom wall.

**Author's Note: Hope You Like the Story. I hope to continue if u would like me too. Thank You. Please Review.**

\/p>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the review and I would to read your suggestions too. The drama is coming. Thanks again for reading. I do not own this characters. The song in this chapter is called "Confused" by Blackstreet. **

Chapter 2- Confused

**Kick it, uh, uh, uh, uh  
I wanna be all alone  
I guess I got to be alone  
But why I got to be alone  
Yeah, I'm so confused  
I wanna be all alone  
I guess I got to be alone  
But why I got to be alone  
BLACKstreet let me heart ya sing**

It had been two and half months since Brooke and Lucas had slept together twice. After the second time, Brooke had kicked Luke out of her house using the excuse that she had to go to the C/B store to handle some things. During the past couple of months, Brooke avoided Lucas as much as possible. When they went out as a group with their friends Brooke would ignore him as if he wasn't there which had prove to be a had proven to be a hard task because Lucas wouldn't stop starring at her when he was around. Haley was the only one that caught on to the sexual tension or just tension that was constant between the two. One time about 4weeks ago, he went as far as to corner her when she went to the restroom at a restaurant they all decided try, he tried to full her up in the back near the restrooms.

**Just want to be lonely  
Don't need nobody to conrol me  
I'm tired of all the pressure on me  
But what am I going to do  
I'm so confused  
Can't let you go no  
Sometimes I just don't know  
But I got to let it all show  
I guess I got to be all alone  
Sometimes I'm confused  
About this thing I have for you  
It makes me a little crazy  
Putting me in this mood  
I want to be on my own but  
Then I want you home  
**

**You make me feel good  
But I'd rather be all alone**

_Flashback_

"_Brooke, why have you been avoiding me?" Lucas said to Brooke as she came out of the restroom._

"_Lucas, can we not do this right now? We are out with our friends can we talk later." Brooke said as she turned around to leave._

"_NO! Brooke we need to talk about what happen between us." He said as he pulled Brooke back into him._

"_Lucas, we were drunk we had sex, so what." She said trying to sound though it was the least important thing in the world. _

"_But, we weren't drunk the next morning when we make love in the shower and you kicked me out with some lame excuse about work." Lucas said his voice full of hurt and passionate at the same time. By now Lucas had Brooke push up against the wall in the secluded hall of the restaurant near the restrooms._

"_Lucas, there is nothing between us, it was just sex" Brooke said as she tried to ignore the fact that Lucas was so close to her, she could feel his pelvis pressed up against hers and his breath upon her cheek. His body so close to she could barely think because of the sparks that was flying between the two._

"_That's a lie, Brooke and you know it, you felt something between us even before that faithful night and morning. I have been wanting you; to love you ever since that day you broke up with me in my room our senior year and you coming back to Tree Hill and making love to you just made the love I have for you resurface. I love you, Brooke. Don't run away from me again, I need you." Lucas pleaded with Brooke as he planted butterfly kisses on her neck and collarbone and then finally on her lips. The kiss got heated and passionate as they started to lose control until pulled away from the kiss._

"_Luke, I can't do this you're rebounding on Lindsey and has yet to have closure with Peyton. I can't do this with you again. Now, I'm going back to the table and finish dinner with our friends, you remember them, you know Haley, Nathan, Rachael, Peyton the love of your life." Brooke said as she push Lucas away from her so he was at a safe distance as she did this Haley appear to see what was taking the two so long to return to the table. She eyed them suspiciously as she seen them come out they were in just seconds before._

"_Hi, guys, what's going on?" Haley said looking from Lucas to Brooke._

"_Oh, Lucas was just telling me a joke. He's so silly" Brooke said as she lightly slapped Lucas on the chest, then she started to head back to the table. "Are you guys coming?"_

_Lucas and Haley both followed her and they headed back to their friends._

_End of Flashback_

**I know it's wrong for me to say it  
And think this way**

But I don't want to see you  
With nobody else but me  
So what am I supposed to do  
When I'm so ashamed  
Cause I may want to be alone  
Just like I was yesterday  
You need to take it all for real  
And not for fun  
Even though I'm getting tired  
Of these indecisions  
Cause I don't really know  
What'cha want to choose  
One day I want you here  
Next don't bother, I'm so confused

Brooke objective for returning to Tree Hill hadn't changed; she still wanted to be a mother, so her alternative to do that was to go to a sperm bank since Lucas had basically turned her down.

It was a Tuesday and Brooke had been busy at the store all day. She had an appointment at the local Tree Hill sperm bank at 1pm and wouldn't miss it for anything. She had asked Rachael to come with her so she wouldn't have to go alone.

One o'clock rolled around quickly and Brooke and Rachael were now sitting in an examination room waiting for the doctor to appear. Brooke jumped when she heard the doctor enter the room.

"Hi, I'm Dr. McMullen, and you must be Ms. Davis, right." He said as more of a statement than a question.

"Yea, that's me and over there is my friend Rachael."

"Ok, Ms. Davis, we're going to run some tests to make sure your body's ready for the procedure. Someone will contact you this evening to tell how the tests turn out. These tests will include a complete physical including a pregnancy test with your consent of course." The doctor explained.

"Yes, a pregnancy test is fine, because I know I'm not." Brooke said laughing at the question because if she would stop lying to herself she would know that was a possibility that she had gone and got herself knocked up ,but she can't be because wasn't sure protection was use either time.

The doctor performed the tests and gave her complete physical and let them go but not before telling Brooke that he will call her later today with the results of her tests. After leaving the clinic, they went to go get some takeout and headed back to Brooke's place.

**I'm confused, that's not the way I choose to  
I want you and I feel you, it's the control of me  
I'm not the same, no one to blame  
I can't explain, I'm so confused  
I wanna be all alone  
I guess I got to be alone  
But why I got to be alone  
Yeah, I'm so confused  
I wanna be all alone  
I guess I got to be alone  
But why I got to be alone  
Uh, uh, uh**

"Brooke, you been quiet ever since we left the sperm bank, are you ok?" Rachael asked Brooke.

"I'm fine, literally" Brooke said with a smirk.

"Very funny bitch, but seriously you been acting weird for the past two weeks, I mean you barely eat, you're constantly in the bathroom, and you are getting thick, Brooke."

"Are you calling me fat" Brooke said on the verge of tears.

"No! I'm just saying that you're getting thick in the hips and behind, but don't worry guys like that. They wanna have something to grip onto." Rachael said as she took the food out that they had gotten for dinner. Brooke tired to ignore the feeling of nausea from the smell of the food in the air, but this was a battle she was obviously losing. She got up quickly and ran to the bathroom. Rachael immediately got up to see about her friend.

Brooke's mysterious sickness spells out one illness or lack thereof. Rachael came into the bathroom and held Brooke's hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. When Brooke was finished she got up and rinsed out her mouth.

"Brooke, can I ask you something and don't get mad at me, okay." Rachael said and Brooke just nodded nervously, scared of Rachael growing curiosity. "Okay, Brooke. Are you pregnant? Because your puking your guts out at all times of the day, you have gain a little weight when you have barely eaten lately and earlier this week you said you were late from all the stress at work but I think it could be because you're pregnant."

"I'm not pregnant. First of all, you have to have sex to get pregnant and I haven't had sex in a while."

"Whatever I know you're lying about the sex time period and the uncertainty about not being pregnant, it's not a bug. So, who's the father? I bet it's the hot bartender" Rachael lectured Brooke.

"I'm not pregnant!" Brooke said now annoyed when her phone ringed.

"Hello, this is Brooke Davis"

"Hello, Ms. Davis, this is Dr. McMullen from the sperm bank. You're test came back and I have some good news and some bad news, which would you like first?"

"Bad news"

"Okay, the bad news is you can't get sperm. The good news is it's because you're already 10 weeks pregnant."

"What!"

"You're expecting, congratulations."

"Okay, thanks, bye." Brooke said as she hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Rachael asked as Brooke hung up the phone with an expression of shock on her face.

"He said I was ummm…pregnant."

"I knew it, so who was the one that his planted the seed"

"Ummm…Lucas" Brooke spoke in a mere whisper.

"Did you say Lucas, as in Lucas Scott" Rachael said in complete shock.

"We were drunk and it just happened, but then when had sex the next morning in the shower obviously sober. OMG, what am I going to do I can't tell him that I'm pregnant with his baby when he turned me down as a sperm donor." Brooke said.

Unknowing to the two woman discussing Brooke's condition, there was a blonde haired figure standing in the hall listening to the tail end of the two women discussion.

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter please r r**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews and I would love to hear what ya'll think should happen next.**

Chapter 3-Mayhem

"Hi, Brooke. Rachael." The blonde said eyeing them suspiciously.

"Hey" Brooke said nervous about what the blonde had heard.

"Did you say what I think you said? You're pregnant? And with Lucas' baby."

"Peyton, I can explain."

"Explain what? How you been screwing Lucas behind me and Lindsey's back. What happen you being the captain of Team Leyton. God, when said you want have a baby, I didn't think you meant Lucas' baby."

"Peyton, it's not even like that, we were drunk and lonely and it just sort of happened. I never intended to get knocked up, especially by someone doesn't know who he wants to be with from day to day!"

"Whatever, slut, maybe this is the real reason you pushed me off on Jake, so you can get in Lucas' bed or maybe just to get back at me for ruining ya'll relationship twice in high school. Know what, Brooke, that's low even for you." Peyton said almost in tears.

"I'm a slut? Wow. That's funny, when the only time you want to screw him is when he's with someone else and F.Y.I. we're not in high school! Peyton you are a selfish bitch, you've never cared about anyone's feeling but your own. You know what, I'm out of here." Brooke said as she turned on her heel and walked out of the door towards the steps.

"Brooke, I'm not done talking to you, come back here no…ow!" Peyton said as she heard a body tumbling down the stairs and then a loud thump. When she got to the stairs, she found the brunette girl she had been arguing with lie out at the bottom of the stairs obviously unconsciously. Brooke was laid out on the floor with a protective hand over her lower abdomen. It didn't taken Peyton long to react to the site in front of her.

"Oh my God, Brooke!" Peyton screamed as she rushed down the stairs to see if her best friend was okay.

Rachael rushed to the site to see what all the commotion was about when her eyes laid upon her pregnant friend lying at the bottoms of the fifteen steps unconscious.

"Brooke! Peyton call an ambulance, now!" Rachael yelled at Peyton who was still in staring at Brooke in shock, Peyton snapped out of it and called 911.

By the time the ambulance arrived, Brooke had come to for a few seconds only to whisper "my baby". The EMTs immediately started to ask questions.

"What happened?" The EMT asked.

"She fell down the stairs. She's preg-nant. Please don't let her die, she's my best friend" Peyton told the EMT in tears.

"How far along is she?"

"She 2 ½ months" Rachael interrupted.

Brooke had been rush to the hospital and it had been almost two hours since they had heard anything about Brooke's condition. Peyton and Rachael called everyone to come to the hospital including Lucas, Nathan, Haley, Jamie, Mouth and Millicent, and Karen, who was still in town with Andy and Lily. Rachael even tried to get in touch with Victoria, but couldn't reach her. 'typical'

They were sitting and waiting for their beloved Brooke to be confirmed to be okay.

The doctor walked into the waiting room.

"Is Ms. Davis' family here?"

"Yes, I'm her sister" Rachael said.

"Me, too" Peyton spoke.

"And we're her cousins" Haley said pointing between herself and Nathan.

"And, you are sir? The doctor said to Lucas who had come up to him also to receive some information.

"I'm her ummm…..husband" Lucas claimed.

"Okay, I'm Dr. Richardson. Mrs. Davis is doing fine now. She a few bruises on her head and a minor concusion. She hasn't woken up yet but she should very soon.

"What about the baby? Is it okay?" Rachael asked as the room fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"I won't know anything about the baby until the blood tests come back and we can do an ultrasound. You all can go she see her but one or two at a time, please" Dr. Richardson explained.

"Thank you" Rachael said as the doctor left.

"I hope they are ok, because if they're not I will never be able to forgive myself" Peyton said.

"This is all your fault, if you hadn't been arguing with her over something so stupid and trivial, she would have never been near those at that moment. I swear if she loses that baby I will beat your skinny, 

skanky, blonde ass than you'll be the one in a hospital bed." Rachael said pointing her finger at Peyton who was already overtook with guilt.

"Rachael, Brooke's pregnant?" Haley asked.

"Yup" Rachael said simply.

"How? Who? When?"

"I don't think my place to tell everyone I'll let her tell you that." Rachael replied.

It was now time to go pay Brooke a visit. Rachael insisted that everyone let Lucas go first and alone because him and Brooke had gotten so close as friends lately." Which was her excuse but she knew he need to be there if they tell Brooke that she lose their baby. Everyone agreed suspiciously but still allowed it.

Lucas walked into Brooke room to see her lying in the bed in an anatomical position, face up, palms up, feet forward. She's so beautiful he thought as he went to sit by her side and grabbed her hand.

"Hi, Brooke, I've never thought I'll see you lying in a hospital bed, but even in this bed you're the most beautiful thing I've seen. I heard you're pregnant and I have more than a feeling that it's mine. I want you to know that's no one in the world I'll rather have a baby with than you." Lucas said as he placed his free hand on Brooke's still flat lower abdomen. "You're the strongest person I know, so I know if our baby has half your strength he or she will make it through this. I just want you to know I love both of you and I'm not going anywhere. "

"I guess I should let everyone else have a visit" He said getting up to leave when he felt someone squeeze his hand."

"I love you too, Broody."

**Hope you like this chapter and I promise you not be disappointed in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Sound of a Heartbeat

It had almost been an hour since Brooke had woken up. Everyone was sitting around in Brooke's room waiting for the doctor to com do an ultrasound, so they could know for sure baby Brucas was okay.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Richardson and I will be conducting your ultrasound, okay." Brooke only nodded in response. "Your test results show that the baby is fine, but we want to be sure." He said as he set up the machine. "Now, this is going to be a little cold" He said as he squirted the gel on Brooke's lower abdomen, then he placed the detector in place in search of a heartbeat and that's when the tiny heartbeat filled the room accompanied by its mother's heartbeat. "It sounds and looks like everything is fine, but we want to keep you overnight for observations and then you go home tomorrow. Also, make sure you make an appointment with your regular OBGYN as soon as possible." The doctor explained to Brooke.

"Thank you so much doctor." Brooke said relieved to hear the news about the baby.

"Okay, Brooke now that the doctor is gone and the baby is alright I have questions. Pregnant? How did this happen and who baby is it?" Haley rambled on surprised by the news that her friend is going to be a mother and Rachael seemed to know about it before her.

"Well, Haley, when a man and a woman get together….." Brooke started sarcastically but was cut off by Haley speaking again.

"That's not what I meant, you and that Owen guy had been dating for less than six months and he knocked you up." Haley stated in shock.

"Owen is not the father" Lucas said plainly.

"Yea, right, let me guess that's because you're the father." Haley said laughing at her own statement, until she seen she was the only one laughing. "Oh My God, Lucas you been having an affair with Brooke and you knocked her up." She said trying to absorb the truth and giving them both a look of disappointment.

"Haley, don't look at me like that, it was one drunken night and one hangover morning."

"OMG, Brooke it was more than once? Are you guys crazy, Lucas was about to get married less than five months ago and you two are off making babies together." Haley lectured the two. Brooke and Lucas just looked down like they were five year olds been lectured by their mother for sneaking cookies before dinner. Then something clicked in Haley's head. "At the restaurant, that lame excuse about you laughing at one of Lucas' stupid jokes was just a cover up for your secret affair."

"We are not having a secret affair and my jokes are not stupid." Lucas replied.

"Yes, they are and if this baby didn't need its aunt Haley to keep him or her sane, I would so not be talking to you two for a long time." Haley told them. "So, what are you guys going to do? Brooke lives in New York and Lucas; you live here in Tree Hill."

"Well seeing to how I just found out today about this pregnancy, I really don't know, but since I have a house here I figured I can stay for awhile."

After everyone visited Brooke once more to make sure she was alright, Brooke went to sleep with Luke at her side all night.

It had been two weeks since Brooke had been released from the hospital and Lucas had barely left her side. Brooke had started to show as she was at the end of her first trimester. Brooke and Lucas decided to be close friends, so they'll have some kind of bond between them since they were having a baby. Peyton was slowly accepting the idea that Brooke and Lucas were having a baby together but with Peyton you never know how long that's going to last before she decides she wants to be with Luke again, but for the most part Peyton seemed happy with Jake and Jenny as her family.

It was Friday night. Brooke and Lucas were watching a movie together. They were all alone since Peyton had basically moved in with Jake and was never home anymore, so Brooke and Lucas decided to the new movie called "August Rush" by the end of the movie Brooke was in tears.

"Are you okay, Brooke?" Lucas asked kind of amused that her pregnancy hormones were already in full effect.

"Yea, it's just that they finally found their little boy after so long." She sniffled while Lucas handed her some tissues.

"You're so beautiful" Lucas said out of nowhere.

"You're just saying that because I'm carrying your kid." Brooke said blushing at the way Lucas was looking at her. The way he used when he was crushed out her at the end of their junior year and when they were dating.

"No, you're really beautiful. I always thought you were beautiful and I still do." He said staring in to her hazel eyes intensely.

"Thanks" Brooke said hypnotized by his baby blue eyes staring at her with passion and lust and love.

Lucas was the first one to break the stare.

"Umm….do you want something from the kitchen?" Lucas asked trying to regain his composure

"Yea, water. Please." Brooke replied as Lucas got up to go to the kitchen.

Lucas came back from the kitchen with Brooke's water sat it on the table and then took his previously spot on the couch. Before Lucas could get comfortable on the couch Brooke straggling him on his lap and kissing him with ounce of passion she had in her. Lucas immediately accepted her kisses full of passion.

"Brooke, wait. What are you doing?" Lucas breath out trying to ignore the desire he had for the woman on his lap and the tightness growing in his pants just from having her on his lap the way she was.

"I call it having sex, Broody, just shut up and do me" Brooke whisper in her raspy voice in Lucas' ear. Lucas couldn't control his self anymore he had to have her.

His tongue darted between her lips, caressed her's. His hand slipped around her head, tangling in her hair. Her hands snaked around his neck as she deepened the kiss. Brooke rose to her knees, sliding closer to him so that their bodies were pressed together. Lucas gripped her hips, pulling her to him until they couldn't get any closer. Her hips moved against his hardness, wanting to help both of them with a release.

"Ummmm….Broody I think we should take this into the bedroom." Luke didn't hesitate he picked Brooke up with her legs securely around his waist. Lucas could barely walk straight because Brooke was still grinding on him and kissing on his neck making it hard for him to concentrate on where he was going. Once they got to Brooke's bedroom their clothes were discarded quickly as they ripped them from each other bodies leaving them in nothing but their underwear. Lucas lowered Brooke's body onto the bed as to not hurt her or their baby. He kissed her on her lips then on her hot spot just behind her ear getting a moan from the woman 

beneath him. Lucas started to kiss a trail from her neck down to her valley of her breasts down to her stomach where his baby lied. He placed loving kisses on her lower abdomen.

"I'm glad you're having my baby, pretty girl." Lucas said as he continued to kiss further down and then slid Brooke panties down her legs slow and teasingly.

"Luke, just shut up because I'm pregnant and horny and about go Brooke myself and leave little Lucas wanting more, now just make me cum." Luke happily obeyed and sped up the pace after that nothing was slow. He dipped his head low and kissed her stomach feeling her inhale deeply as he dipped his tongue in her belly button.

The bra and panties she had on were long gone as Lucas worked his magic on Brooke's lower body part hearing her moan slightly. Her hands were tightly locked around his hair while Lucas was dipping his tongue in and out of her hot center. Brooke was moaning and calling out his name wanting more. Lucas stopped what he was doing and moved up to kiss her on the mouth with passionate open mouth kisses. He couldn't take it anymore he had to be inside of her.

Lucas positioned himself directly over Brooke. Lucas slowly and gently let two of his fingers enter her. He began letting his fingers play flirtatiously with her insides, and with his free hand, he began to massage her breasts tenderly. Brooke flipped them over so that she was on top straggling Lucas she left butterfly kisses all along his chest kissing all the way down to his lower member and left sweet along the shaft.

"Damn, Brooke" Lucas had had enough and need to get release so he flipped them back over so that he was on top again. He slowly entered Brooke careful not to hurt her. He breathed in deeply as to keep from moan so loud the neighbor would hear. They started with a slow rhythm but it soon got faster as Brooke moaned for Lucas to go harder and faster.

"Oh God, Luke, shit." Brooke moaned feeling her climax coming close.

"Watch your mouth, our baby can hear you" Lucas said smirk at Brooke's choice of words and planted kisses long her neck and jaw line.

"Oh shut up, ahhhh uhhhhh"

"Brooooooke, feel so good" Lucas moaned as he felt start to Brooke walls clutch around him signaling she was at her peak and he was also almost there. After colliding their sweaty bodies together a few more times they both were at their peaks trying to catch their breaths. Lucas pulled out of Brooke and lied next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Brooke and Lucas slept in each other arms in a peaceful sober.

Brooke woke up around 4:30am with a wave of morning sickness.

The next morning Brooke woke up to breakfast cooked for her ready in the kitchen.

"Are you ok?" Lucas asked, seeing the expression on Brooke's face when she realizes he was still there.

"Yea, I'm great" Brooke said as she gave Lucas a passionate heated kiss.

"So, what was last night? was it just horniness pregnancy hormones or are u willing to give me a chance to love you and be a good father to our baby?" Lucas asked interested in Brooke's reply.

"Well, I don't know Lucas, I want to give you a chance to be a family, but you were going to get married to another woman not too long ago and that didn't happen only because of your new book that everyone thinks is about my best friend, so let's just call this what it is 'great sex'"

"But, I don't want just sex with you, Brooke. I want a family, you're carrying my baby and I love you. I never stopped loving you even when you break up with me in high school for no reason.

"Lucas, I broke up with you for no reason, no Luke I broke up with you because you were never in love with me I was just a bed warmer until Peyton was ready to take my place." Brooke said getting madder by the second.

"Brooke, that's a lie and you know it, I loved you then and I love you now but every time I tried to get close to you, you pushed me away and build a wall around your heart to keep me from loving you." Lucas argued with all the passion and emotion he had inside.

"If you were so in love with Luke why did you declare your love for Peyton at the state championship that year than you had the nerve to write a book about that love when you claim to not be over me, so save the bull shit? Luke, we're not seventeen anymore and you don't have to feed me your lame lines of lust mistaken for love. I'm a big girl I can handle the truth."

"First of all, you basically shoved me in the direction of Peyton at the state championship that year. Second, I wrote that book months after you had broken up with me and I had fallen in love with her, but I never loved her as much as I loved you, Brooke don't do this again, don't push me away, I want to be with you and this baby, my baby, our baby."

"Right, you know what Lucas, I find that hard to belief since you original turned me down to father this child, then we get drunk one night and you accidently get me pregnant again and now you want to have a family with me, whatever Lucas."

"I turned you down because I wanted to have a baby with you and actually be in the baby's life, hold on wait you said 'again'."

"You're hearing things, I didn't say 'again'." Brooke argued lying through her teeth.

"You did say 'again' and wait, did you abort my baby senior year."

"No, I would never do that, I had a miscarriage" Brooke said in a barely audible tone.

"What!! Why didn't you ever tell me I could've been there for you?"

"Yea right, you were too busy fucking my best friend to give a shit about what was happening with me, the slut, right."

"No, Brooke, you laid to me and told me that was no baby, you didn't even let me mourn my own child, and you just went through everything all alone."

"Whatever, Lucas, just leave. I can't deal with this right now."

"Brooke, I won't let you push me away. This is my baby too and I won't let you keep him or her away from me let you did the other, so I'm not going anywhere." Lucas said before leaving Brooke's house leaving behind a crying Brooke.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so look to update. I hope you liked it. Please RR.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- A Forever Kind of Love

Brooke pulled herself together as she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Just open the door skank."

"Hi, Rachael. What?" Brooke said as she answers the door.

"You look like sex and judging from Lucas pulling out of the driveway not very happy; it must hadn't been too good." Rachael teased.

"Very funny, bitch. We got into an argument."

"About?"

"About what an ass he is, for claiming to love me when he's been wanting for Peyton for years. I think he only claims to love me because he knocked me up. Oh, I kinda let it slip that I was pregnant senior year."

"What!? What did he say?"

"He seemed like he was hurt and definitely angry, but Rachael he can't blame no one but himself for me not trusting and confiding in him. Right?"

"Brooke, you know how I felt about it and I told you that he had a right to know that he had lost a child, too, but Brooke I always respected your decision and I knew you had reasons for you keeping it between you, me, and Haley, but Lucas is a good person and he will make a great father to this child, so don't push him away, ok, Brookie." Rachael said as she pulled her best friend into a hug and Brooke just nodded.

"Rachael, I know your right. God, he must think I'm crazy one minute I'm crying, and then I'm jumping his bones, next thing I'm arguing with him about anything and everything."

"Brookie, just promise me you're going to call him and apologize and give him a chance to prove himself to you, ok." Brooke just nodded. "Alright, ho, I came to check on you and make sure you ain't stressing yourself too much." Rachael gave her a playful stern look. "But, I see your stressing in Brucas drama. You know every time you and you boy toy argue ya'll end up ripping each other's clothes off." Brooke glared at her and rolled her eyes. "Don't look at me like that you know it's true."

"Whatever, hoe" Brooke said smirking at her.

"I'ma holla at you later, bitch, but remember no stress and call your boy toy so ya'll can make up if you know what I mean, maybe he can help you work off some of baby weight, bye."

After Rachael left, Brooke was debating whether or not to call Luke and apologize for her out of whack hormones. Lucas was just being sweet and she just had to go into Bitch Brooke mode, but it was his fault 

that she was like this. Lucas was the only man she had ever loved and being pregnant with his child was making it hard for her to hide her feelings for him. Brooke was looking for her phone when she heard it ringing.

"Hello"

"Brooke?"

"Yea, Haley"

"I need a favor"

"Anything, teacher girl"

"I need you to watch Jamie tonight at my house. Nathan and I are going out to dinner and maybe a club, so we can have us time just being 22 year olds, please do this for me."

"Yeah, I'll love to watch my god son, just tell me the time and I'll be there."

"around bout 7 ish."

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Thanks, so much Brooke."

"You're welcome, bye, see you soon."

"bye"

Meanwhile……..

Lucas was at the river court shooting around, thinking about his spur of the moment argument with Brooke, the girl that has made his life anything but boring ever since she stripped in the backseat of his car in high school. Lucas was broken from his thoughts when Nathan came up.

"What's up, man? Thinking about a certain feisty brunette that's carrying your child?"

"Yeah, she started an argument with me after a night of great love making."

"Bro, she's pregnant it's kind of expected. So, what did you do?"

"That's the thing, I did absolutely nothing. I just want to establish where we stood. I mean are we together, or just two people who created a child during a drunken night of passion? You know she told me she was pregnant senior year and had lost the baby not that she wanted to tell me it sort of slip out; I just want to be with her and my child. Is that too much to ask? Now, she won't even talk to me, but it has only been a few hours so maybe she'll come around."

"Well, bro I have a way to change that. Haley and I are going out and she going to ask Brooke to watch Jamie and maybe you can just casually come over when we're leaving…..Hold on, what did you say? She was pregnant and didn't tell you, wow, man."

"I know, but I not mad at her anymore even though she had no right to keep that from me, I see why she lost that trust, I was too busy hanging out with Peyton to realize Brooke was recovering from a miscarriage, but that's all in the past, now I want to be there for her with this baby and have the family I always wanted with her. So, I will be over there tonight. What time?"

"Around 7ish"

"See ya then." Lucas said as he got up to leave to get ready for a long night with hormonal Brooke.

Lucas hurried home and showers, because it was already 5:45P.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke was at Naley's House at 6:45P sharp dressed in some blue cotton shorts and a red tank top with her hair tied back in a ponytail not really feeling the need to dress up to babysit her godson. She rang the doorbell and Haley came to the door.

"Hey, Brooke, come in, umm...just so you know Luke is here." Brooke's smiled turned into a frown.

"Don't look like that Jamie wanted both of his godparents to babysit him tonight, so please be nice and stay for Jamie." Haley lied and pleaded with her pregnant best friend, Jamie didn't even know that both of them are staying there with him, but she was sure he wouldn't anything but excited.

"Okay, only for Jamie, but Mr. Scott better not try any funny business." Brooke said

"I'm sure he won't especially with my four year old son in the house." Haley joked to lighten the mood. Brooke just smirked and rolled her eyes.

They walked into the living room to find her broody, blond, blue-eyed baby's father sitting on the couch looking sexy as hell in his blue jeans and his white dress shirt. Brooke found herself smiling at him unconsciously and he returned it.

"Haley, are you ready yet, our reservations are for 7:45P." Nathan yelled through the hallway upstairs.

Jamie came running into the living room to see if his babysitter had arrived yet.

"Uncle Lucas? Aunt Brooke?" Jamie yelped excitedly when he seen them sitting on each end of the couch.

"Hey, buddy. Give me a high five." Jamie did as he was told and gave his uncle a high five enthaustically, then he went to give Brooke a hug.

"I miss you, Aunt Brooke."

"I miss you, too. Jimmy Jam, now what do you want to do while your mom and dad's out?"

"Can I watch 'The Incredibles' with you and Uncle Lucas?" Jamie asked excited to spend time with both his godparents.

"Sure, buddy, go get it and bring it in here, so we can watch in together." Jamie went to retrieve the movie as Nathan and Haley made their way out the door since it was already 7:20.

Brooke, Lucas, and Jamie watched 'the incredibles'. There was an uncomfortable silence in the air expect for the sound of the movie playing and Jamie constantly asking questions.

"Aunt Brooke?"

"Yes, sweetie"

"You and Uncle Lucas are having a baby, right?"

"Where did hear that?" Brooke asked him innocently looking at Lucas out the corner of her eye.

"I heard mommy and daddy talking. So, are you?"

"yes, lil' man I am going to have a baby." Brooke said.

"With Uncle Lucas."

"Yes, with Uncle Lucas, now watch the movie."

"But, y'all not married, so how can have a baby together." Jamie asked with growing curiosity.

"Well, umm…" Brooke struggled trying to come up with a suitable answer for a 4 1/2 year old, soon to be 5. Just when Brooke was going to answer Jamie's question Lucas interrupted.

"Well, buddy that's just how it is, now watch the movie."

Five minutes later…..

"Uncle Lucas?"

"Yes, Jamie"

"Where do babies come from?" Jamie asked excitedly awaiting an answer. Brooke and Lucas looked at each other in shock by what the little boy had just asked them.

"Ask your mom, buddy." Lucas said the first one to respond.

"Mommy told me I was in her tummy before I came out, but she never told me how I got in her tummy, so I'm asking you since you are my godparents." Jamie said with a shrug.

Brooke scooted closer to Lucas trying to figure out the best way to answer Jamie's question without getting killed by Haley for corrupting her kid.

"Well, Jamie, the baby falls from the sky and lands in the mommy's stomach and then comes out in nine months." Brooke explained looking at Lucas for help when it looked like Jamie wasn't buying it.

"How does the baby get out of the mommy's tummy?" Jamie asked matter of factly.

"Okay, buddy, that's enough with the questions, let's just watch the movie."

"Ok, Uncle Lucas" Jamie said before his full attention to the television.

Brooke looked at Luke in surprise. "That's all it took, why didn't you help me." Brooke whispered to Luke and slapped him on the shoulder.

"Because….I like to see you squirm." He said laughing as Brooke folded her arms over her chest and pouted like a two year old.

"You know you like it." Lucas whispered teasingly in her ear sending shivers down her spine, resting his hand on her upper thigh rubbing up and down, while kissing her just below her ear knowing what it did to her. Brooke bit her lower lip and back away for Lucas' teasing and pushed his hand away.

"Lucas stop it, Jamie is still in here with us." Brooke said playfully glaring at Lucas for starting something he knew they couldn't finish. "Besides it's already 8:45P and we need to order some pizza for Jimmy Jam." Brooke said as she got up to do as she said. Lucas just groaned as he watched her walk away.

Brooke ordered the pizza and they sat in the living room and watched another movie. By 10:00P, Brooke had given Jamie a bath and put him to bed. Lucas had straightened up the living room and the kitchen and now he was anxiously waiting for Brooke to come back downstairs so they could discuss their fight and some of the things that were revealed during the fight and also talk about where they stood with one another. Brooke came downstairs to see Lucas on the couch in deep thought. Brooke bent down and whispered in his ear. "What's on your mind, broody?" She smiled when he looked up at her.

"You, mostly and this baby." Lucas said as Brooke sat down next to him.

"What about us?" Brooke said smiling.

"Oh, just how I want us to be a family and have what Nathan and Haley has, the whole package." Brooke just sighs.

"Luke, I want what they have too, but with someone who loves me and not my best friend or any other girls." Brooke said only loud enough for Lucas to hear.

"But, I do love you and everything about you since the first day I saw you and nobody else but you, and I'm not just saying that because we had a drunken one night stand and I got you pregnant. I have loved you since high school and you broke my heart when you broke up with me and I only went to Peyton because you kept pushing me to her, but I wanted you." Lucas said looking into Brooke eyes.

"I love you, too, Lucas, but we didn't work out before, what makes you think that it'll work this time?"

"Because we're older and I promise you if you give me your heart again I will protect it with my life and it will never get broken by me again, okay." Lucas said as Brooke looked into his blue eyes and seen that he was very serious and telling the absolute truth.

"Okay, but if you break my heart again, there will be no more chances or even friendships for that matter. We will just be two people with a child." She explained before giving him a peck on the lips. "Oh, and I'm sorry about just morning for going all crazy on you. My hormones are all out of whack."

"It's ok; I'm use to you being crazy." Luke said laughing while Brooke faked hurt.

"How you gonna call the mother of your child crazy." Brooke said smirking.

"Because you are, but that's part of your charm and I love you for it."

"I love you, too, but you owe me for calling me crazy."

"Okay, how about this?" He said as he caught her lips with his in a passionate, heated kiss. "How was that?" he asked as he pulled away.

"That's a start, but I think you can do better." Brooke said still play pouting. Lucas smiled at this and kissed her on her neck, then her collarbone getting a moan from the woman he now had lying beneath having an intense make out session that was growing very heated and passionate, very quickly. As Lucas was running his hand up the bottom of Brooke's shorts they heard a little voice calling out.

"Aunt Brooke?" Jamie said. Lucas immediately jumped up off of Brooke and they both sat up. Good thing Lucas pants were kind of baggy because the state of his arousal would clearly show.

"Aunt Brooke? What was Uncle Lucas doing to you?"

"We were just wrestling and I thought you were sleeping." Brooke said changing the subject.

"I was but I had a nightmare that Nanny Carrie came back to get me and take me away."

"Oh, honey, nobody's going to let that happen. Everyone in your life will always protect you, right Luke."

"Yeah, she's right, Jamie, we will always protect you, now go back to bed your parents will kill us if they knew we had you up this late." Jamie gave both of his godparents a hug and hurried off back to bed. Haley and Nathan arrived at a little past midnight because they had also gone to a club just to go out and have fun...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Brooke and Lucas were lying in his bed together in their PJs talking about the day's events.

"Luke, Jamie asks way too many questions, I love him, but he is one curious little boy" Brooke said laughing.

"Yeah, our kid will probably will the same way asking questions about every little thing. He will definitely be a smart kid."

"He? How do you know it's a he? It could be a she."

"Because I do. Scotts always makes little boys."

"But, you have a little sister that's also a Scott, so your theory is proven wrong, broody."

"Yeah, but Lily doesn't count, because my grandpa made two boys, then my dad, two boys again, so the boys clearly outnumber the girls."

"Okay, well, my four month check up is tomorrow so we'll see, but I got a feeling the girls are going to make a comeback in the Scott clan."

"Oh, yeah?" Lucas said as he started to kiss her started to kiss her neck. She climbed on top of him and started to kiss him hard and Lucas returned. Then he slowly undressed from her tank and short pajama leaving her lacey panties. and she removed his boxers he was wearing. He rolled them on the bed so he was on top of her. While kissing her, he caressed her breast. He could feel her hand stroking his penis which was growing harder by the second. Then she wrapped her legs around his waist still engaged in their passionate kisses. He kissed her again. Then he kissed every inch of her body till he made it up to her lips. Then he entered her slowly and began a rhythm with her. he savored every moment with her. their lips never parted. Their bodies were tangled together, the sheets discarded long ago. The sweat glistened on their heated bodies, both infatuated by the pleasure the other was giving them.

After they lovemaking session they fell asleep in each other's arms, now believing in their love more than ever.

**A/N: Sorry, it took me so longer to update. The past two weeks have been crazy with final papers and final exams. Next, they will find out the sex of the baby and discuss the baby that they had lost their senior year. I will love to read some suggests for baby names your opinions are always helpful. I hope you like this chapter and please rr. Thanks **


	6. Chapter 6

**Half On A Baby**

**Chapter 6**

**A Gift From Above**

Brooke woke up the next morning wrapped in Lucas' arms and she smiled to herself thinking about the talk they had yesterday and the previous night's events. Brooke rolled over to look at the time and immediately her smile fell as she shook Lucas awake.

"Broody, wake up."

"Brooke? It's too early go back sleep baby."

"No, it's already 8:50A and my doctor's appointment is at 9:45A and we are nowhere near ready."

They both got up and rushed to get ready, today was the day they find out if the baby was a boy or a girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke and Lucas arrived at the Doctor's office ten minutes early. They came in and sign in then sat down in an akward silence before Lucas finally spoke up

"So, Are you excited about today?" He asked.

"Extremely, I can wait to find out if we're having a little boy or a little girl"

"Me, too"

"Davis, Brooke Davis" the nurse called out. Brooke and Lucas immediately got up and followed her to the back. The nurse weighted Brooke in and took her vitals before leading her and Lucas to an unoccupied examination room. It had been almost fifteen minutes when the doctor finally appeared in the room.

"Hi, Ms. Davis, how are we doing today?" Dr. Richards asked as she washed her hands and put on some gloves.

"I'm good. I've had some nausea and fatigue, but other than that I've been fine" Brooke answered.

"That's great Ms. Davis, Are you two ready for your ultrasound today?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, we are" Brooke said as Lucas nodded his head in agreement with a 100 watts smile on his face.

Brooke lifted up her shirt to reveal the growing bump. The doctor placed the ultrasound machine detector on belly. The room filled with silent until the sound of two heartbeats filled their ears.

The loud heartbeat belonged to Brooke, but there was a faint although strong sound in the background.

"That's the baby's heartbeat" The Dr. Richards explained before pointing to the screen and shows the expecting couple the various parts of their developing fetus. "and since you're five months, would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

"Yes" the couple said in unison.

"Well" the doctor said as she search for the baby's gender. "It's looks like you're going to have a healthy baby boy, congratulations."

"We're having a boy, Lucas" Brooke said with a tear in her eye and Lucas kissed her forehead then smiled at the screen in aww...

"Alright, Brooke you're all done. On your way out make an appointment with the receptionist for your next checkup and congratulations again."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke and Lucas were now back at Brooke's house alone lying in her bed talking while laying in each other arms.

"Lucas, we're having a little boy" Brooke said rubbing her belly.

"I know, I can teach him how to play basketball" He responded getting a eye roll from Brooke.

"We should start thinking of baby names" Brooke said with excitement in her voice before up a baby name book off her nightstand.

"How about Thomas?" Lucas suggested.

"No, I am not naming my kid Thomas" Brooke said as she shrugged up her nose in a way Lucas thought was absolutely adorable . "How about Emanuel?"

"We may as well label the kid a therapy patient" Lucas said.

"Alright, smartass, can you come up with a better name? and Thomas is not an option."

"What about Adrian?"

"For a boy!? Lucas, come on"

"It's a unisex name" Lucas said in his defense.

"Alexander, it means defending men in greek"

"No, Tyler"

"Not happening, Ted"

"Uhh..no, Brooke" Brooke responded. "How about Teddy"

"Brooke, our kid is going to get beat up every day for his lunch money"

"Yea, maybe, Alvin like the chipmunk" Brooke said laughing along with Lucas.

"How about we just hold out on baby names at the moment and have a little fun" Lucas said as he took the book from Brooke and begun to kiss her on her face and neck while gripping on her thigh with his hand and bring one her legs up around his waist.

"Mmmm....Lucas...pause" Brooke said getting a confused look from Lucas. "I got it how about Taylor Keith Davis-Scott"

"It's perfect, babe"

"I know" Brooke said with confidence. "Okay, let's play" she said with a mischievous smile as she took off her top and shorts revealing her curves and her baby bump to Lucas. She straddled his waist and he wrapped his arms around her hips, drawing her nearer to him. They kissed gently, but passionately all the same and then he flipped them back over so he was on top as they rid him of his clothes as well. She wraps her legs around his waist, and he pumps into her slowly, taking his time.

"Lucas....faster....harder" Brooke moaned and Lucas obeyed but careful not to hard her or squash the baby. "Mmm....Lucas," she feels herself getting close, and she's bucking her hips against his. "Lucas," she moans, and falls over the edge, bringing Lucas with her. He finishes them off, and then rests on Brooke kissing her passionately. Lucas got off of Brooke and Laid next to her pulling her closer to him as he looked into her green eyes.

"I love you" Lucas said with such sincerity.

"I love you, too" Brooke said staring back into his eyes with a smile on her face.

"Marry me?" Lucas said looking at her with nothing but love.

"What?!" Brooke said shocked.

_**A/N: I Hope you all enjoy this long waited for chapter. I finally finished it and thank you for reading it. OneTreeHillforeverlover, thank you for the name suggest I thought it was perfect. Everyone please read and review. I promise the next chapter will be up must faster than this one was.**_

_**Thank you....**_


	7. Chapter 7

Half On A Baby

Chapter 7

"_I love you" Lucas said with such sincerity._

"_I love you, too" Brooke said staring back into his eyes with a smile on her face._

"_Marry me?" Lucas said looking at her with nothing but love._

"_What?!" Brooke said shocked._

"Marry me?, I love you and I want to spend forever with you"

"I don't know what to say" Brooke said as she got up and put on her robe.

"Say yes"

"You can't ask me something like that when I'm pregnant and we just finished, you know"

"Forget everything, do you love me?"

"You know I love you Lucas"

"Then say your be my wife and you'll spend forever with me" Lucas looked in her eyes

"Yes"

"Yes?!" Lucas said with a growing smile.

"Yes, Lucas Scott, I will marry you" before she knew it, Lucas lips crashed upon hers and he picked her up and spin her around.

"I love you, Pretty girl" Lucas said as he put her back down on the ground and grabbed his pants to get the ring her had brought for Brooke, carrying it around for a week. He took the ring out the box and slipped it onto Brooke's finger.

"I love you, too" Brooke responded as Lucas' lips was on hers once again before they fell back on the bed in a mess of limbs, making love once again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke and Haley were having lunch upon Brooke's request. She apparently need to talk to Haley about something important.

"So, Brooke, what's so important you rush me to get here" Brooke didn't respond she just showed Haley her hand. "Oh my god, does this mean" Brooke nodded her head with a big smile gracing her face.

"Yes, Lucas, asked me to marry him and I said 'yes'"

"Congratulations, Tigger, It's about time you two make this thing between you forever" Haley said admiring the ring. "So when did he ask you?"

"Last night, kind of after we had sex" Brooke said the last part in a whisper but Haley heard her loud and clear.

"He proposed after sex, wow"

"That was my first reaction and I thought he was just saying it in the moment, but when he pulled out the ring and said he had been wanting to asked me for awhile, I was speechless and I said 'yes'" Brooke explained to Haley.

"That's so romantic, but awkward timing for a marriage proposal" Haley responded "I am so happy for you guys" she said admiring the ring.

"I can't believe I getting married and having a baby by the one guy that broke my heart so many times when I was in high school, but I am" Brooke said in excitement and disbelief.

"But, we both know that Lucas regrets all the heart ache he caused you and how important you and his baby is to him. You're his family"

"I know, Him and our baby is my family too and I can't wait to marry him" Brooke said grinning it from ear to ear before looking at her watch. "I sorry I have to get to the shop, but I'll talk to you later"

"Already, Tigger, bye and congrats again" Haley said as Brooke left still smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, Brooke was at her shop finishing up some stretches when a familiar voice sounded at the door.

"Hey, Brooke" the female voice vocalized.

"Hi....Lindsey?" Brooke gave a slight smile with a hint of surprise "What are you doing here?"

"I getting married" Lindsey said as she showed Brooke the ring. "and I want you to make the wedding dress, bride's maid dresses, and the Maid of Honor dress"

"O...Kay...sure, but I have something to tell you" Brooke said nervously.

"Okay....Brooke? Your pregnant?" Lindsey said as she noticed Brooke's baby bump.

"Yea, that's part of what I want to tell you" Brooke said before heard someone come into the shop.

"Hey, babe, I miss you all day" Lucas said as he rush to her to shower her with kisses not noticing Lindsey standing right front of them until Brooke pushed his chest a little and point at her. "Lindsey?"

"Yea, that's me...Hi Luke" Lindsey said slightly uncomfortable now.

"Hi, Linds" Lucas said uncomfortable as well.

"You and Brooke together, now?" Lindsey asked in surprise.

"Yea, and we're kind of having a baby too"

"Well, I truly happy for the both of you" Lindsey said with complete sincerity.

"Really? You're not mad?" Brooke asked.

"No, Brooke, I'm not" Lindsey said with a smile. "You're my friend, and if you make Lucas happy than that's all want is for the both of you to be happy, okay"

"Okay, thanks...Congratulations, I'm happy for you, too, so when is the wedding?"

"In ten weeks actually" Lindsey said looking at Lucas who was slightly confused. "I'm engaged and we'll getting married soon and I want Brooke to make the wedding dress"

"I glad you're happy, and I wish you the best of luck, but I have to go back to work. Bye, babe" Lucas said as he gave Brooke a hug and kiss. "It good seeing you too Lindsey and I hope you and your finance' have a wonderful life together." Lucas said with all sincerity.

After Lucas left, Brooke and Lindsey discuss the dresses for her wedding that she wanted Brooke to design. Lindsey also asked about the baby and when was the baby shower and many other things. The awkwardness was now gone by the time Lindsey left and Brooke was closing up the shop to head home to her now finance' and the father of the baby girl she is carrying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brooke had walked in the house to find her Broody on the couch sleep, so she thought she would wake him up, so climb on top his lap and started planting kisses slowly and seductively all over his face and neck, "wake up, Broody" Brooke whispered in his ear causing him to open his eyes and look at his brunette girlfriend in confusion as he felt her grind into his groin causing an reaction.

"Brooke?" Lucas said.

"humm"

"what are you doing?" Lucas said smirking as he enjoyed the feeling of Brooke of top of him.

"Nothing, just waking up my future husband"

"Well, I'm definitely up, pretty girl" he whispered in her ear and she giggled while biting her lip as she felt what he was referring to.

"Good" she said seductively as she continued to grind on him. "because I'm sleepy" Brooke said as she got up and head toward their bedroom. "Goodnight, Broody" she said smirk at him.

Lucas sat there on the couch for a split second knowing she was teasing him, but before she could get to the bedroom Lucas scooped her up and put her over his shoulder and carried a giggling Brooke to their room to make love to her.

_**A/N: Again, Thank You all for reading this story and I greatly appreciate your reviews. I tried to limit the drama as much as possible in this chapter because the next chapter is full of it, so I hope you will continue reading the story as I continue on.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Fast Forward three months...................Brooke is now 8 months pregnant two weeks til her due date**

Half On A Baby

Chapter 8

An Angel is Born!!!

Brooke was at CLOTHES OVER BROS working on small tasks around the store. At nine months pregnant she could barely put on her own shoes without her belly getting in the way. The bell on the door ranged and in walk Haley, her soon to be sister in law.

"Hey, Tigger, how you're holding up?" Haley asked.

"Awful, I'm look like a cow, my back hurt, this kid won't stop kicking me, and he refuses to come out early" Brooke complained.

"Ahh, Tigger, it'll be alright" Haley said knowing how Brooke was feeling because had been through the same thing with Jamie.

"No! it's not going to be okay" Brooke said as she felt something wet coming down her leg. "because my water just broke"

_**2 hours later...**_

"Ahhhh...I want this baby out of me" Brooke screamed as she was hit with another contraction, death gripping Lucas' hand.

"Pretty girl, calm down, okay" Lucas said a bit afraid.

"Don't you tell me to calm down! this is all your fault" Brooke said as she begun to feel the contraction lessen but still glaring at Lucas.

"I know this is all my fault" Lucas agreed because he knew not to disagree with Brooke when she was in this state. The doctor came in to see how Brooke was progressing.

"Hi, Ms. Davis, how are we doing?" The doctor asked.

"I need drugs, Doctor Richards please" Brooke pleaded.

"Okay, let's see how far along you are dilated first, okay" Brooke simply nodded her head. The doctor checked her dilation and announced that she was currently four centimeters.

"Okay, Ms. Davis, you can get the epidural and it will numb you so you will only feel the pressure from the contraction but you will make you feel like you are paralyzed from the waist down and maybe make you a little drowiness. Do you want it?"

"yes, it's a shot in the spinal, right?"

"Yes"

"Will it hurt ?"

"No, it feels like a normal shot but the needle is a little longer in length and you have to be really still while the nurse gives it to you and you will be fine"

"Okay, I want it"

"Okay, I'll get someone to come and administer that. You probably won't get that much sleep later on tonight, so I suggest you get some rest once the nurse gives you the epidural and I'll see you in a few hours."

"Thanks, Dr. Richards" Brooke said receiving a smile from her doctor before he left the room. Lucas fingers intertwine with hers and she shifts her attention from the doctor to her fiancé.

"I'm sorry, Lucas, I didn't mean to snap at you"

"It's okay, pretty girl" he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You okay, Tigger, do you need anything" Haley asked as she was standing on Brooke opposite side from Lucas. Everyone was there with Brooke waiting for the arrival of the newest Scott including Peyton, Jake and the Naley clan along with Millie and Karen.

"No, I'm okay, Haley" Brooke said.

About fifteen minutes later, the nurse came into the room to administer the epidural to Brooke. After that everyone just sat around the room drifting in and out of sleep. Lucas can't sleep because some time that night or the next day he was going to be a father and he was nervous and excited at the same time, so he climbed into the bed with Brooke and laid beside her with one hand on her belly.

"Hi, 'Angel' daddy is anticipating your arrival" Lucas spoke to Brooke's belly. "Your Mommy and I can't wait you to get buddy. We ready to spoil you and cover with love

Around Midnight Brooke was seven centimeters dilated and still had three centimeters to go.

"Brooke, I need you to push" The doctor said.

"I can't do it!" she yells, directing her anger towards the doctor.

She grabs Lucas' hand even harder and when the new contraction builds and she again starts to push, she realizes that the sobs and whimpers she's used to get through the last hour doesn't work anymore. So without thinking she lets the last piece of control go and simple opens her mouth and screams. Forces every muscle in her body to help with the pushing.

And that's when she feels it. What has seemed like an impossible mission for hours suddenly feels doable. She can actually feel the baby inching out of her for every second she keeps pushing with the contraction.

"Come on, prettygirl, you can do this"

"Don't call..." she tries to get out, while pushing, then breaths and continue "me pretty girl and we are never ever having sex again, SCOTT!!!

Breathe.

Push.

Breathe.

Push.

She has no idea how much time that passes. And when Lucas talks to her again she can even see his lips move, but the sound is drenched by her concentration.

Breathe and _push_.

A baby cries fills the room and then the doctor instructs her to stop pushing so they could suction out the baby mouth and then told her to push.

1 no 2 pushes and the baby was out.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Scott you have a beautiful baby boy, 8lbs., 10oz., 22in long, ten fingers, ten toes" The doctor annouced as he laid the baby upon his mother.

"Hi, Taylor, welcome to the world angel" Brooke said to her baby boy. "Lucas look he has your blue eyes"

"That's my boy" Lucas said as he looked down at his son with tears in his eyes. "You did good pretty girl" he said as he placed a kiss onto her forehead.

"_We_ did good" Brooke as she kissed him gently on the lips.

"We have a beautiful, healthy baby boy, 8 lbs., 10oz, 22 inches long, ten fingers, ten toes" Lucas announced to his friends and family sitting in the waiting room.

"Can we go see them?" Rachael said excitely as she jumped up from her seat.

"Yes, but don't spoil my baby too much" Lucas said jokingly.

"Whatever. Like you haven't already spoiled the kid" Rachael said as they both shared a laugh.

"Well, I'm the grandmother, I'm entitled to spoil him" Karen voiced to her son.

"Well, I'll make an exception for you, mommy, since your be babysitting sometimes" Lucas asked receiving a laugh from his mother as they all headed to see the newest bundle of joy.

"Awww...Brooke. What's his name?" Haley said.

"Taylor(pronounced Tyler) Keith Scott" Brooke said as she looked at her friend.

"Awww....Luke, he looks just like your baby pictures

"Can I hold him?" Haley asked.

"You sure can" Brooke said as she hand him to her.

"I'm holding him next" Rachael said looking down at Taylor. "Luke, you can't deny this baby because he looks just like you with those eyes and broody expression that you always wear" Lucas just rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't planning on doing anything of the sorts" Lucas said as he cooed as his son.

About around 7pm, everyone had start to head home saying good bye to the new parents and bidding the new addition farewell until tomorrow.

By the time Lucas came back from walking everyone to the lobby, Brooke was fast asleep facing Taylor. Lucas walked over to his son and picked him up out of the baby cart.

"Hey, Daddy's boy, you're the greatest gift I could have ever receive and you know what your got the best mom in the whole world and a great family who love you with all their heart. You're supposed by love kid and your mom and I love each other and we're going to give you the best life possible" Lucas said as a tear slid done his cheek in a slow motion. "Me and your uncle Nat will teach you how to play Basketball, and do guy things like pick up girls, but you can't tell mom"

"I heard that Lucas Eugene Scott, you're already corrupting our son" Brooke said half sleep and smiling. Lucas came over to Brooke and place their son back in his bed.

"I'm not corrupting him pretty girl I'm just teaching him the facts of life" Lucas said as he climbed in the hospital bed behind Brooke snuggling up to her. "Thank you"

"For?"

"Giving me the thing I always wanted since we were seventeen years old, our son is the best thing you have given to me, even though the sex was a close second" Lucas chuckled receiving a smack on the shoulder from his soon to be wife. "Seriously, I love you, Brooke Davis"

"I love you, too, Lucas Scott"


	9. Chapter 9

Half On A Baby

Chapter 9

A New Boss

"Ahhhhhhh…" Baby Taylor cried out loud like an alarm clock telling his parents it was time to give him some attention and right now.

"Lucas?" Brooke whispered which had gotten her no response from the blond male sleeping next to her. "Lucas?, it's your turn, I got up last time" Brooke repeated this time much louder.

"Hmmm….I'm up. I'm up." Luke slowly got out of bed like a sleeping zombie and he walks into his son's nursery to see him crying his little heart out, his gorgeous blue eyes filled to the rim with tears. Luke goes to pick the tiny beam up and placed him on his shoulder. He wasn't wet nor was he hungry he just wanted some attention. Luke set in the rocking chair that was beside the crib and cuddled his son in his arms.

"Son, you got to go to sleep, buddy" Lucas explained as his son pretending to be dozing off to sleep. "Do you want to hear a story about your mom and I , how about how we met" he thought about how Brooke was in the back his car naked as the day she was born and he changed his mind about telling that one. "You're too young for that one, so I tell you about the first time I realized I was in love with your mom. Well, it was the second half of our junior year and your mom and I had become really good friends, even after all the drama, I even let her stay in my room so she wouldn't have to move away to California and I never see her again, so she stayed with my mom while I stayed with Dan. Since she was staying with my mom, I got to see her a lot and really get to know who she was inside, which I didn't get to do when we dating the first time or whatever we were doing. I moved back with my mom and with us both being back in the house things had gotten a little more complicated, I was in love with her and she had start to get close to me and then something happen and she started to push me back at arm length again. It was the end of the year and she was going to stay with her parents in California for the summer and I just had to tell how I felt about her before she left, so right when her cab pulled up, I went through my bedroom side door and hug her goodbye and I just had to kiss her. She was surprised by what I had done and want answers to why I did it. We had a very emotional goodbye and I told her exactly how I felt but she still walked out that door, but she came back after the summer and we let ourselves go and I fell completely in love with her. After years of being in love with your mom, you came along and I am the happiest man alive". By the time Lucas was done with that story his son was fast asleep and smiling up at the angels as he dreamt and slept. Lucas went back to his bedroom and climbed back into bed with his wife the other piece of his heart.

"I heard you tell our son that story, I love the way you tell that story" Brooke said as her fiancee' climb back in the bed with her. "I'm glad you didn't tell him about me being naked in the backseat of your car when we met and I hope you never tell him that one"

"Why that's was one of my best memories" Lucas teased her, finding it amusing that she was embarrassed by her actions years ago.

"Yea, because it was so awesome that Whitey caught me in your car with no clothes on trying to seduce you" Brooke said sarcastically with a smirk.

"He didn't see anything because you was presenting it for my eyes only" Lucas said as he kissed Brooke on the lips, then started to move down to her neck.

"Hold on, Lucas" Brooke said pushing Lucas back a little bit. "We can't do this right now"

"What? Make out" Lucas asked.

"No, have sex" Brooke explained. "It's only been four weeks since I had Taylor and the doctor said six weeks before we can make love again"

"I wasn't going to take it there I was just kissing you a little" Lucas said smiling, knowing he was hoping for more.

"Whatever, Luke, I know you and we are not having sex, so you might as well go get a cold shower now or stop while your ahead" Brooke said smirking at him.

"We can't just have a little make out session, I promise no funny business" Lucas said pleading with his eyes.

"Okay, but we are absolutely not having sex" Brooke said as her and Lucas started kissing again.

"Ok, no sex" Lucas said, stopping kissing her and turn over.

"I didn't say we couldn't makeout" Brooke said as she started kissing Lucas again, both laughing.

"Taylor, mommy loves you" Brooke told her crying son, who had been crying for a little over forty-five minutes. "You're not hungry, I changed your diaper, and I'm giving you love; what is wrong with you?" Baby Taylor stopped crying looked his mom in the eye then starting crying again. Brooke was about to cry herself when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Haley" Haley announced and Brooke quickly answered the door.

"Help me, please" Brooke said, as she hand the baby over to Haley.

"Hi, there precious baby boy" Haley cooed holding the baby in her arms. The baby immediately stopped crying.

"Uhhhhh…he hates me. I been trying to get him to stop crying all afternoon and he just stops for you" Brooke said frustrated and exhausted.

"He doesn't hate you, Brooke" Haley explained rolling her eyes at her friend's dramatic statement. "Anyway, where's Luke?"

"He went to take care of some business, then he's going to pick up a few things for the house" Brooke explained. "Haley, why is this so hard?"

"Because you're a new mother, it's always hard when you're a new mother" Haley explained. "When I had Jamie it was nerve wracking because I was alone with him all day while Nathan was in class and being young and college student made it even harder. Trust me it gets easier as you learn more about what he wants and his different cries, your be super mom"

"I don't know, Haley, it's been weeks and I still haven't got use to it" Brooke said worried at her motherhood.

"I see how much you love him Brooke. You and Luke are so good with him and he loves you too, look at how he's looking up you smiling with those cute blue eyes so bright and innocent. He loves his mom, even if she is a basket case" Haley smiled jokely at Brooke who chuckled a little.

"I know, I'm over reacting " Brooke said, taking her son into her arms.

"See he was just fighting his sleep" Haley cooed at the baby as he started to drift off to sleep.

"I going to lay him down, I'll be right back" Brooke said as she headed toward the nursery and after 5 minutes she had return empty handed. "So, Haley, how are thing going with you and Nat?"

"We are better than ever, He's doing this Slam ball thing and I stop breathing every time he step out there on that court" Haley explained.

"Yea, I understand. I would be the same way if Lucas try to play again with his HCM, but I believe Nathan knows what he is doing and he loves you and Jamie, he will never do anything that will have him leave you guys alone" Brooke responded. Just as Brooke finished up her conversation with Haley, Lucas walked with bags in his hand.

"Hi, Haley, how are you?" Lucas said as he gave his best friend a hug. "Where's my brother?"

"He's at Slam ball practice" Haley said.

"How's that going?"

"It's going. He hasn't broken anything yet"

"Yea, that's good" Lucas said as Brooke cut into the conversation. "Hon, did you get everything I asked you to get from the store"

"Yes, I got everything on the list" Lucas replied.

"Well, I'm going head on out, I have to pick Jamie up from afterschool and then start dinner before my husband gets home from trying to kill himself" Haley joked.

"Alright, call me later, Tutormom" Brooke said as she walked Haley out.

When Brooke came back inside Lucas was standing at the entryway with a rose.

"What is this for Broody?" Brooke asked smiling at her finace's kind gesture.

"It's for just being you, I love you. You know that?" Lucas said kissing Brooke with her wrapped up in her arms.

"Love you too, but we are not having sex until the six weeks are up"

"Why you think this is about sex? I could just be doing something romantic for my wonderful future wife" Lucas said as he kiss Brooke on the lips then on the chin, and then on her neck.

"Yea, right, Scott" Brooke giggled as she felt Lucas hands all over her. "Your actions are screaming I want sex and I'm going to play with her head until I get it, but if you keep doing that you will need a cold shower because you are not getting any tonight"

"I know I just wanted to cuddle or maybe a little foreplay without the sex" Lucas said still seducing Brooke.

"You wouldn't last five minutes without turning foreplay into something else"

Brooke and Lucas was in their bed making out when Tyler started to cry "I guess the 'foreplay' is over" Brooke smiled at Lucas as she got up to go get their son.

"Damn" Lucas said as he got up to go to the bathroom.


End file.
